The present invention relates to archery equipment that can be used in both hunting and target archery. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for comfortably finger drawing and finger releasing a bow string and provides an improved finger glove for protecting the archers"" finger tips during casual or repetitive bow string use.
It is well known that in both field and target archery it is essential during bow use to wear a finger apparatus with protective features to substantially reduce or minimize the severe discomfort that a bow string user endures during bow string draw and release. The finger apparatus can assist the user in maintaining a painless sustained complete bow string draw length to improve arrow accuracy along with eliminating premature arrow release to benefit archery safety. Such an apparatus should also offer a reusable securement means for repetitive on, off and back on the hand use. Failure to minimize finger stress and associated pains often result in a failure to maintain a full draw length thus reducing arrow speed and providing an unfairness to the hunted quarry. Archery finger gloves, particularly those intended for repetitive bow string draw and release usage should provide the archer with adequate finger protection along with an adjustable glove to finger securement means that can be secured to the archers bow string drawing hand entirely off the wrist joint, to reduce a blood flow restriction to the hand, and preferably fastenable around the customary three fingers used during bow string draw and release. Additionally, such gloves should be durable to both excessive wear and to the elements of weather found in the field.
The present invention pertains to a durable and repetitive use finger glove for use by an archer. The invention provides adequate finger tip protection by offering a means as in finger tip stalls for keeping separate the bow string from the users sensitive finger tips during bow string draw and especially during bow string release since the release episode creates a maximum of stress to the skin surfaces of the archers bow string drawing fingers. Inadequate protection can result in damage to the dermis areas nearest the tip ends of the phalanges opposite the finger nails thus causing severe acute pain and possibly resulting in the bow being dangerously mishandled. Such an apparatus must offer enough dermis and pain protection during usage to eliminate unwarned firing of a bow in use along with enough protection to undraw a bow string prior to arrow release. Therefore it is essential to wear an apparatus to protect the fingers during all bow string draw and release episodes to successfully and safely utilize an archery target or hunting bow.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved archery finger glove which is of durable material and construction, held self attended and properly in place without constant user supervision and one in which the archer has maximum unrestricted free motion in the wrist joint area of the gloved hand.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved archery finger glove which is arranged for secure attachment to the archers customary three bow string drawing and release fingers by means of an adjustable finger fastening strap that encircles the three fingers that the apparatus protects during bow string draw and release.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved archery finger glove wherein the finger back cuff section offers finger fastening strap check means thus not allowing the strap to readily reverse itself in the finger back cuff tunnel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved archery finger glove wherein the releasable mated ends of the finger fastening strap are positioned to be protected by the underside area of the users customary three protected fingers of the gloved hand.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved archery finger glove wherein the adjustable finger fastening strap is fitted through a cuff tunnel at the finger back cuff section resulting in a users loop which encircles the finger base area of the archers customary (three) bow string drawing fingers therefore providing a maximum of in place securement for the finger glove onto the protected fingers for the purpose of, should the mating Velcro means become separated the glove remains unattended entirely in place on the protected fingers.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved archery finger glove wherein the fastening strap can be worn, adjusted and secured in place thus coupled to the users hand off the wrist joint yet is able to be removed and then later returned completely onto the fingers without readjusting and resecuring the finger fastening strap""s original adjustment.